


A Situation

by NewbieAuthor



Category: Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Genre: A Bit Of A Master Kink, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor blowjob, Porn Without Plot, Riding, pounding, slight hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieAuthor/pseuds/NewbieAuthor
Summary: Nagito starts off with a blowjob, things get more heated afterwards.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nagito Komaeda/Hajime Hinata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	A Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed; I wrote this at school.

Nagito slowly reached for Hajime’s zipper, licking his lips. 

As Nagito began unzipping, Hajime felt for his tie, loosening it up a bit. He hadn’t realized how hot it had gotten until now.

Nagito’s eyes lit up; he had just finished unzipping. Hajime’s underwear was now visible, white flowers dotted all over them, adding some flair to the vast sea of blue.

Nagito started to carefully palm Hajime, hoping the contact would cause a more evident strain in his slightly-bulging underwear. 

Heavy breathing could be heard-as Nagito started to lower Hajime’s underwear, still stroking him with a little more speed. 

Nagito’s efforts began to pay off as Hajime’s semi-erect dick became fully erect. A triumph smile played on his lips.

He began to lower his head until his lips lined up with Hajime’s tip. He stuck his tongue out, taking a few experimental licks.

“Mm~” Hajime couldn’t hide the soft moan that slid between his lips. Nagito took that as a sign to continue and sunk his mouth down Hajime’s length. Soon after’ he was met with a patch of hair. 

He softly exhaled through his nose as he brought his head up, stealing a glance at Hajime’s face before going down again.

“Nagito...” Hajime gasped as Nagito began to deepthroat him; 

This continued going on for a little while until abruptly, Nagito pulled away. His pants quickly filled the room. He desperately looked at Hajime, 

“Can I ride you? I’ve already prepared.” Hajime was taken back by Nagito’s sudden request, causing his cheeks to redden. 

“I know how selfish of a request it is, but I need you so bad.” His hazy eyes stared pleadingly at Hajime. 

He began to lift himself off the floor; Hajime could see Nagito’s clear erection. 

He followed Hajime’s gaze’ and began to tug his pants down, making sure to clip his underwear.

He bit his lip as he slipped out of his undergarments’ his lower body was now fully exposed. 

Nagito made his way onto Hajime’s lap, making sure his ass rubbed against Hajime’s dick.

“I’m gonna put it in, is that alright?” Hajime looked at Nagito, waiting for an answer. 

Nagito weakly nodded, lust evident in his eyes. 

Hajime lightly pushed at Nagito’s hips. Nagito got the hint and lifted his hips, leaving enough room for Hajime to line his dick up to his entrance. “Can you go down now?” 

Nagito obliged and began to slowly sink down Hajime’s dick’ Sharp inhales were quick to follow. 

A breathy sigh spilled out of Nagito as he got all of Hajime’s length in. He was too weak to move, so he just looked at Hajime, leaning into him until their lips collided. They shared a sloppy kiss, reveling at each other’s taste. 

This motion sent sparks to Hajime’s groin, causing his hips to jump. Nagito’s head fell back from the sudden friction; a yelp escaped from his lips. 

Hajime loved the pitiful noise and wanted more. He began to thrust his hips at a steady pace. Nagito seemed to love this as he started to push his ass down, matching Hajime’s thrusts. 

“M-more.” Nagito weakly gasped out; he wanted Hajime to tug on his hair, he wanted Hajime to pound him’ he wanted him to spit on him and tell him how much of a disgrace he was.

A crazed smile spread across his face at the thought. He whimpered pathetically, grinding his ass on Hajime as he dwelled in his fantasies. 

“What do you want?” Hajime’s question seared through Nagito’s daze. Nagito stared at Hajime, pondering his question. He then got off Hajime’s lap. 

Before Hajime could question him, he quickly got on the ground on all fours, pointing his ass up at Hajime. 

“Pound me senseless.” He begged, looking at Hajime with need. 

Nagito wasn’t able to go on as Hajime quickly stood up, lining his dick again until aggressively pushing himself inside Nagito. 

Nagito pointed his head down, gasping as Hajime began to move. “Hajime!” Nagito cried with joy as the boy started to fuck him with a sense of relentlessness. 

Something in Hajime snapped as he listened to Nagito’s cries. He pulled on Nagito’s hair, causing the boys’ head to roll back. “M-master.” the word spewed out of Nagito’s lips in a lusty haze.

Hajime’s groin reacted instantly at the word, causing him to groan. 

“Fuck Nagito.” Hajime wasn’t in the right mind to be embarrassed that he had a master kink. 

Nagito began to frantically snap his hips down, making himself match Hajime’s thrusts. 

Hajime started to burrow his frows, feeling a warm pool growing in his stomach. “I’m c-close Nagito.” 

“Cum in me!” Nagito practically screamed, “I want you to fill me.” Hajime could feel his stomach twitch as Nagito spoke. 

Hajime lowered his head, still pounding into Nagito. He ached to leave a mark on him. He settled for a section between his shoulder and neck, latching onto it hungrily. 

“Ahh...” Nagito shuddered at the contact, wishing the moment could last forever. A familiar feeling started pooling in his own stomach, making him take a deep breath. 

Hajime released his lips from Nagito’s neck, hunching a little bit to reach his ear; 

“You’re mine, understand?” the sentence sounded hoarse, exposing his exertion.

“Yes, I’m yours, only yours.” Nagito rambled on and on, loving every minute of his destruction. 

“Mm, are you gonna cum Nagito~?” Hajime’s rhythm became uneven as his climax neared. 

“Yes master; I’m really close.” Hajime pulled out, beckoning Nagito to flip over. Nagito clumsily complied, hastily lying on his back. 

Hajime was quick to push himself back in, placing his hand behind Nagito’s head. Nagito noticed this and leaned forward, closing his eyes as he felt Hajime’s hot breath on his lip. 

They passionately began kissing each other, tongues meeting messily. 

Everything after that was a haze; they both came in ecstasy- Embracing one another as if their life depended on it. 

Soon after, they both collapsed, still clinging to each other affectionately.


End file.
